


Drift

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, F/M, Summer, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur watches the clouds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100quills prompt "Drift"

Arthur calmly watched the clouds drift across the sky. It was one of those afternoons where the sky was a perfect crystal shade of blue and the clouds were fluffy white puffballs in the sky. Exams were done, Molly was lying on the grass beside him, and in a few days they would go home for the summer, together for the first time. It was a perfect afternoon, and Arthur was determined to enjoy it.

He intended to pull Molly's father aside when they arrived at the station, to ask him for Molly's hand, and he was quite nervous about that, but he was trying to put it out of his mind this afternoon. The Prewetts had always seemed to like him, so he had no reason to be worried, and if he told himself that often enough he might come to believe it.

Drawing in a deep calming breath, he returned his focus to his examination of the drifting clouds, the warmth of the sun, and the comforting feeling of Molly's head against his shoulder. This afternoon was perfect, and he shouldn't let troublesome thoughts mar it.


End file.
